Second Chances
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: After his breakup with Kurt, Blaine is left completely heartbroken. With a little help from someone unexpected, he's given a second chance with the man he loves. He's determined not to mess things up this time, no matter what. Here's to hoping he doesn't screw up again somewhere along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. This is an idea I've had for awhile now, way back during the break up episode. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

-Glee-

_Kurt Hummel is now single_

Blaine stared blankly at he screen in front of him, barely comprehensive the words in front of him. How could he have let this happen? Sure, it was his fault, no matter how much he tried to justify what he did in his head. He ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the gel in it as he slumped back in his seat.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he ran through everything that he could possibly do to fix his mistake. He all ready apologized over a dozen times in every way he could think of, but each one was ignored. He hasn't even talked to Kurt in over two weeks and that thought made the ache in his chest grow substantially. He banged his head against his desk, hoping to knock the answer into his brain. All he succeeded in doing was making both his head and heart ache.

He sighed, shutting his laptop and going over to his bed. He flopped down on it, face first and buried his head in his pillows. There had to be a way to fix this. There had to! He spent the next couple of hours going over everything he could do, ignoring his mother when she called him down for dinner. This wasn't the first time that he hasn't come down to eat, so he knew she wouldn't push him into it.

He must have drifted off at some point because the next thing he knew, it was completely dark outside his window. He sat up slowly, grimacing slightly at the sensation on his head. He really needed to stop falling asleep without washing his hair out first. He muffled a yawn before heading to the bathroom to get a quick shower, his mind still racing with ways to get Kurt to love him again.

Blaine ran a towel through his now clean curls, another towel around his waist, as he headed into his room. Despite being completely lost in thought, he just barely managed to catch sight of a figure standing by his bed before he dropped his towel. He jumped horribly though with a muffled yell, stumbling backwards, his grip tight on the towel around his waist so he wouldn't accidentally drop it.

"Relax hobbit. I'm not hear to hurt you." the woman said, turning away from the pictures on his nightstand.

"Coach Sylvester... How did you get in my house?" he asked, edging towards his dresser, not liking the fact that he was basically naked around this woman. Yeah, he knew she wasn't interested in him like that, that would be creepy, but he would feel better talking to her with at least pants on.

"It doesn't matter how I got in. What's this I hear about you breaking Porcelain's heart?' she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Blaine's heart clenched again painfully. "I made a mistake. I'm going to fix things though. I never wanted to hurt him, I swear." he said, momentarily forgetting about getting dressed. It wasn't really important.

"How are you going to fix things when he won't even talk to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow lightly. She smirked slightly when he wasn't able to answer. "Fortunately for you, I have a way to help you. But you must know that I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing this for him. I don't care too much for you, but you made the kid happy and that's all that matters.'

He nodded quickly, ready to do whatever she wanted if it meant fixing things between him and Kurt. "Of course. Anything you want." he said, stepping forward. He raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to him. He took it cautiously, looking at it. What he was expecting was a list of things to do, but was surprised when he saw what appeared to be a contract. "... What's this?"

"It's exactly what it looks like. You sign that, I'll send you back in time so you can fix your mistakes. If you fail to do so, I'll make it so that Porcelain never talks to you ever again." she said in a tone that suggested he should have known that.

"Okay... It's impossible to time travel though..."

"It's not my problem if you don't believe me." she said, shrugging. "Sign it anyway. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't really matter, then does it. What do you have to lose?"

He glanced at her before scanning the paper. Everything she said appears to be written down... And she does have a point. Even if this somehow works, that means he has a second chance. If it doesn't, well, he could just humor her. He went over to his desk and grabbed a pen, quickly signing his name. "Okay. Now what?" he asked.

Sue smirked, snapping her fingers before the paper vanished from Blaine's hands. He blinked in surprise, looking up at her in confusion. His eyes widened as she faded from sight. The room started spinning rapidly, causing him to lose his balance. He tried to force his eyes open to see exactly what was going on, hoping that this was all some strange dream. Once that thought crossed his mind, he blacked out, collapsing on the ground.

-Glee-

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Like I said, it's an idea I've had for awhile and I already have most of it planned out. But I would absolutely love to hear and ideas or suggestions any of you would have for the story? For example, what time in Klaine's relationship Blaine would wake up in? Let me know what you think! **

**I have to let you know though, I don't update regularly, so I can't guarantee a fast update. I will do my best through, but please be patient. I have other stories I'm working on right now that require just as much of my attention as this one does. Reviews make me happy though, so the better mood I'm in, the faster I update. Just as a head's up. :) I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

- Glee -

Blaine's head was still spinning as he started to slowly come back to himself. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was no longer laying on the ground, but rather standing up. Cheerful chatter filled the air as the smell of fresh coffee assaulted his nose. His vision slowly started to clear and the first thing he saw was Kurt standing in front of him. He scanned the other's face carefully, from his beautiful glaz eyes, his elfin nose down to his mouth... which was moving? It took a couple seconds before he could actually hear what was being said.

"...aine? Blaine? Hello?" Kurt asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Snap out of it!"

Blaine blinked twice before completely getting out of his daze. "Sorry. Space out there for a second." He said, sure he was dreaming. There was no way he had actually gone back in time, was there? It had to be a dream... An extremely vivid dream. Since it was a dream, he was going to enjoy it while it lasts. "What were you saying?"

Kurt sighed, but rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I was just saying how Valentine's Day is just a holiday invented by card companies to make more money. I mean, what exactly is this supposed to be?" he asked, picking up a plushy from a nearby display.

Blaine felt his heart stutter for a second at the sight of the two plush dogs, nose to nose on the heart. Maybe this wasn't a dream... More like a memory? Or, at least, a dream of a memory. If so, his mind was cruel. That didn't stop him from saying exactly what he said last time though. "It's obviously puppy love." he said, taking the plushy and putting it back.

"It's weird." Kurt said, stepping forward in line.

"I think it's adorable." Blaine said, following him. He was barely able to stop himself from adding that he thought that Kurt was adorable as well. Even if this was just a dream, he didn't want to weird his friend out since they obviously weren't together yet. It was hard to resist though. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the other male, holding him close and just never let him go. But, again, he didn't want to weird him out.

"So you're saying you actually believe in all this nonsense?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow lightly as they stepped forward again.

Blaine shrugged. "Sure, why not? I think the whole thing's sweet. It's just a great time of year." He smiled at the other male, fighting off the urge to just wrap his arms around the boy and hold him close. The only way he was able to hold back was because there was a small part in the back of his brain telling him that he actually went back in time, that this whole thing was real.

He turned his attention forward as they stepped up to the counter. He shot the woman working the register a smile, unable to hide how happy he was, as he pulled out his wallet. "Can I get a medium drip and a nonfat mocha?" he asked, all ready having the right amount out of his wallet before Kurt could get the chance to.

"I was going to get it this time." Kurt said, a small pout tugging at his lips that took all of Blaine's self-control not to kiss away.

Instead his smile just grew as he shrugged. "Why don't you wait for the coffees while I find us a table?" The other male nodded and the lead Warbler scurried off, a spring to his step. His smile grew as he saw that their usual table was unoccupied and he slipped into one of the vacant seats. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he debated whether or not to see who it was. His curiosity won out and he pulled his phone out.

His good mood sunk rapidly when he saw the name Jeremiah. So if this was a dream, it was a cruel one. He discretely, in case anyone nearby happened to be watching him, pinched his leg, hoping to shock himself out of this dream. A sharp pain shot up his leg, which confirmed that this was no dream and was in fact real life... Which means that this is before the whole disastrous GAP attack. Well, he knows he's not going to be doing that again this time. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself like that again, not to mention how much it hurt Kurt. He reluctantly opened the text, deciding it couldn't hurt to see what it said.

_Are we still on for coffee later? -J_

Blaine sighed, thinking for a moment before typing out a quick reply. _Sorry. Can't today. Busy with Warblers -B _He switched his phone on silent before slipping it back into his pocket. He smiled at Kurt as he came and sat across from him, his good mood returning almost immediately.

"Sorry for the wait." Kurt apologized, pushing Blaine's coffee across to him. "But, as I was saying..." And he went off on a long winded rant about Valentine's Day, where Blaine knew when to nod appropriately.

In the meantime, Blaine's mind was racing. So he really did go back in time... Which means he has a second chance with Kurt! By why was he brought so far back? He had expected to go back before he made the mistake of cheating, not almost two years ago. So, why this moment? The only big thing that happened around now was the GAP attack and... Wait! That's it! This was the first time he really hurt Kurt, so he was getting a second chance to fix things.

If things go as planned, then he could show Kurt his feelings and they could start dating a lot sooner than they had last time. He had to go about this carefully, which will start once he gets the Council's approval. They should be easier to convince this time since apparently they had all thought he was singing to Kurt last time. That was the only reason they agreed in the end.

With his plan in his mind and decision made, Blaine was able to relax and enjoy the time he was spending with Kurt, being very careful not to give away the whole plan. It will work best if the countertenor had no idea what was going on. He was so excited that he could barely wait to get back to Dalton so he could start his planning. Everything was going to be perfect.

- Glee -

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Next chapter will be Blaine serenading Kurt, so any particular song you want him to sing? I all ready have a good idea on what I want, but I would still love to hear what you think for song choices, locations, just anything in general. Anything at all that you want to see, I would love to hear. :)**


End file.
